


Dibs

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: A new meta is unhappy with the way the Rogues have been treating the Flash.





	Dibs

The Rogues were breaking into a bank when a meta showed up shrieking that they were all going to die for daring to lay a hand (cold gun, sound wave, hail storm, etc.) on the Flash. They were, understandably, confused by the young woman’s rambling rant that began with a list of all the ways they had ‘wronged’ the hero but eventually segued into a haiku about how sexy the speedster’s eyes were. That was when the man in question showed up. 

“Cold! I can’t just let you and your Rogues steal from... from... Candace?” The Flash’s jaw dropped when he suddenly noticed the girl in red spandex who was staring at him dreamily. “What are you...” he paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Go home.”

Len, Lisa, Mick, Mark and Hartley watched with confusion as the girl pouted before flying over and landing beside the Flash. She clasped her hands in front of her, twisting side to side as she smiled up at him.

“Did you miss me?” she cooed.

Hartley snickered and Mark snorted as Barry crossed his arms over his chest. “Candace, don’t make me call you father.”

Candace batted her eyelashes and inched closer. “I’m protecting you,” she informed him in a simpering tone. That made Lisa fake gag and Mick roll his eyes. Len smirked as the hero sighed heavily. 

“You have school tomorrow. Go home,” he growled.

Len’s grin would not be restrained any longer. “Now, now, Scarlet. That’s no way to talk to your girlfriend.” Barry shot him a fierce glare and Len was sure he was gritting his teeth.

Candace turned and pointed a finger at Len. “You’re the worst offender! You could seriously hurt my Flash with your stupid gun! You’re horrible and cruel and evil and... and... and a meanie! And don’t think I don’t know why! Well, you can just stop it! The Flash isn’t impressed. You can find some other hero to try and corrupt, homo!”

Hartley and Mark were both laughing loudly at this point. Lisa was tapping a foot impatiently and Mick had wandered off and started a fire in a trash can across the street. Len raised one eyebrow as he stared at the crazy woman and the embarrassed hero. 

“That’s it!” the Flash snapped angrily. “Candace, apologize right now! Then I’m taking you to your house and telling your father exactly what you’ve done! I am deeply disappointed in you for making such bigoted remarks!”

“But he is,” the girl pouted.

“You don’t know that,” Barry argued, “and even if he is, it’s none of you business!”

“She’s right,” Len said casually. He hadn’t taken offense, since he had heard much worse in his lifetime.

Barry looked over at him, confused because he hadn’t really been paying much attention to any of the Rogues. “Huh?”

Len shrugged. “I’m gay.”

“I knew it!” Candace said loudly.

“Dibs.”

Suddenly everyone was silent as they all stared at the Flash, who was slowly turning the same color as his suit.

Len blinked several times. “Say again, Scarlet?” he purred.

A second later there was a lightning trail leading away from the bank. Three seconds later, the trail returned and Barry reappeared beside the girl. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, I just... need to take Candace home... sorry about her... gotta go.”

Before anyone could blink, the girl and the Flash were both gone. Mick walked back over, cradling his heat gun. “The Flash left? Did we win?” he asked.

The other began laughing again, but Len just grinned widely as he turned and walked off.

“Lenny! Where are you going?” Lisa called out between giggles.

“You heard the man,” he called back over his shoulder. “He called dibs. I’m going to go deliver his prize.” He ignored the cat calls and whistles from his crew. He had a speedster to find.


End file.
